Masculin féminin
by Laura la schizo crapouilleuse
Summary: Lors d'une fête costumée, nos héros échangent de corps pour une raison mystèrieuse.


**Masculin-Féminin**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à A. J. Butcher, l'histoire est de moi.**

**Bonne lecture, Laura**

* * *

Eddie Nelligan n'en revenait toujours pas, une invitation au château des Stanton pour la tant attendue fête d'halloween ; quand sa mère lui avait tendu l'invitation, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Pourtant Lori lui avait dit que Ben l'appréciait mieux depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise pour l'interrogation de français.

Sur le carton d'invitation, il était précisé que c'était une fête costumée et évidemment Eddie refusa l'idée de sa sœur qui était de se déguisé en citrouille ; ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si il était roux. La fête étant le soir même, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de se décidé. Il alla donc voir dans son grenier, les vieux vêtements qui s'y trouvaient car il était sûr d'avoir aperçu des déguisements la dernière fois qu'il y était monté et il avait effectivement raison, il y avait un très beau costume de pirate.

Eddie Nelligan, était maintenant sûr de deux choses : d'une part, il serait particulièrement sexy dans son costume et d'autre part il allait faire un malheur.

Jack Daly, était certain de ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout et ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Cally l'accompagne à la soirée. Il décida alors de l'appelée, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il décida ainsi qu'il irait directement la chercher avant d'aller à la fête des Stanton.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se déguisé, il avait bien quelques idées mais il hésitait vraiment. Il possédait une véritable tenue de militaire, un superbe smoking, et un costume de Dracula. Il pensa alors à envoyé un message à Ava, car qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait le conseillé pour des vêtement :

_Salut Lori, c'est Jack_

_je ne sais pas comment m'habillé ce soir_

_j'hésite entre un habit de militaire, un costume de riche snobinard_

_ou un déguisement de Dracula._

Il reçu aussitôt la réponse et opta donc pour l'habit militaire.

Benjamin T. Stanton Jr.; plus communément appelé Ben ; venait d'une famille de conquérant et il était lui même un gagnant, alors pourquoi ne trouvait t'il pas comment il allait s'apprêté pour sa propre fête d'halloween.

Il savait d'or et déjà que Lori serait magnifique et de toute manière il ne devait pas faire honte à sa famille.

Il trouva après quelque heure de « prises de têtes » quel serait son accoutrement ; quoi de plus logique pour un vainqueur, qu'une tenue de seigneur.

Une tenue rose ferait sûrement ressortir sa teinture verte, avait d'abord pensée Rebecca Deveraux; plus connu sous le pseudonyme Bex ; mais elle s'était également dit que cela jurerait épouvantablement avec les cheveux roux de Eddie.

Elle décida donc d'appelé la sœur de son ami pour savoir comment il s'était costumé et quand elle sût qu'il comptait se déguisé en Barbe Rouge, elle choisit de se déguisée en une version plus féminine de pirate.

La magnifique chevelure blonde de Lori Angel ondulait au gré du vent tandis quelle se baladait le long des vitrines des commerces les plus luxueux de la ville. Elle avait reçu le matin même, une invitation pour la fête organisée par son petit ami Ben.

Elle savait déjà quel serait son costume. Elle l'avait repéré quelques jours auparavant quand il lui avait parlé de cette fête. C'était la même robe que la reine Amidala dans le film Star Wars : La menace fantôme. Cette toilette coûtait très cher mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, car étant fille unique, ses parents lui accordait tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle avait également la parure idéale pour assortir à sa robe ; ces bijoux avaient appartenue à son arrière-grand-mère.

Elle reçu un message sur son téléphone portable auquel elle répondit aussitôt par :

_Tu sais bien que tout te va,_

_mais évite quand même le costume_

_de riche snobinard car Ben se vexerais._

_Tu devrais choisir le costume de militaire._

Le téléphone sonna, mais Cally Cross ; une ravissante Afro-américaine aux dreadlocks tout juste refait ; n'eut pas le temps de répondre et elle ne pouvait pas rappelé, car elle n'avait plus de crédit. Heureusement, elle était certaine que Jack viendrait la cherché pour qu'il aille à la soirée de Ben Stanton ensemble.

Son accoutrement était maintenant près depuis une semaine, elle avait décidée de mettre une robe décolleté qui faisait assez moyen age ; elle s'était dit que comme ça, Jack se déciderait sûrement de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

Le château des Stanton était vraiment majestueux, rien qu'à voir la longueur de l'allée pour y accéder qui traversé le jardin, on savait qu'on ne pouvait avoir accès ici, qu'a du luxe en abondance. En effet, l'allée mesurait exactement 1057m. Sur le coté gauche de la résidence, se trouvait un parking privé qui pouvait contenir trente-huit voitures. Le château disposait de quatre étages.

Il n'était pas encore huit heures quand les premiers convives commencèrent à arriver, mais les invités que Ben attendait avec le plus d'impatience n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Ce n'est que lorsque huit heures dix sonna que Lori, Bex, Eddie, Jack et Cally se retrouvèrent tout les cinq devant le portail et évidemment les Stanton avaient vu les choses en grand, des calèches attendaient les invités pour les conduire à porte d'entrée du château. Ce fut Jack qui prit la parole le premier :

Vous êtes toutes les trois ravissantes les filles.

Merci, Jack. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Lori.

Eddie, je te rappelle que c'est le concours du plus beau costume, pas du plus ridicule, lança Cally, tu n'aurais pas du mettre une tunique aussi large.

Je sais, c'était pour caché mes énormes muscles, répliqua t'il.

Sally allait relancer une petite vacherie quand la calèche s'arrêta devant la porte. Un des domestiques qui attendait devant la porte, les conduisis jusqu'au dernier étage qui appartenait dans son intégralité à Ben.

Au moment où Lori allait frapper, Ben ouvrit la porte de sa chambre :

Ah il est la celui là, dit Ben en regardant Jack.

Tu m'as invité je te rappelle.

Oui, car Lori ma dit de le faire, j'aurais su que tu serais venu je ne t'aurai pas invité.

Et moi si j'avais su que je serais reçu comme sa c'est sur que je ne serais pas venu.

De toute manière tu n'es venu que pour me voler Lori espèce de sale traître.

On ne ta jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de se faire des idées, espèce de sale snob ?

Arrêtez, déclara Lori en tripotant son collier, essayez de vous mettre l'un à la place de l'autre pour une fois, vous m'agacé avec vos disputes permanentes.

C'est alors, que toutes les lumières de l'étage s'éteignirent et que six faibles petites sphères de lumières s'éloignèrent de chacun des six adolescents tout doucement pour revenir à toute vitesse. C'est ainsi que celles de Lori et Jack s'échangèrent ainsi, que celles de Cally et Ben et celles de Bex et Eddie.

Une fois que les sphères eurent fini de s'échanger, les lumières se rallumèrent et les six adolescents étaient évanouis par terre.

Quand sonna neuf heures moins le quart, ce fut Bex qui se réveilla en première.

Elle s'assit par terre, regarda sa poitrine avec stupéfaction, elle se la palpa puis elle se mit à hurlé se qui réveilla les cinq autres.

Qu'y a-t-il Bex, demanda Jack pendant que Eddie la regardait avec ahurissement ?

Mais, je ne suis pas Bex je suis Eddie, je ne comprend rien.

C'est moi Bex, répondit le corps de Eddie.

Au mon Dieu, s'exclama Ben ! Regardez-vous !

Ben, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser de telles expressions, ils s'exécutèrent tous et se fut la surprise totale. En effet, Lori se trouvait dans le corps de Jack, Cally dans celui de Ben, Bex dans celui de Eddie et vice versa. Et évidemment, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Ils en discutèrent pendant dix minutes, mais le dîner étant à neuf heures sonnantes ils décidèrent de descendre manger, en promettant de ne parler de ce qui venait de ce passer à personne, dans l'attente qu'ils trouvèrent une solution.

Une fois descendu à la gigantesque salle à manger, les six adolescents s'installèrent non sans mal, car étant donné qu'un plan de table avait était mis en place et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs propres corps, ils s'étaient tous trompé de chaises.

Le dîner paru interminable à tout le monde sauf pour Cally et Jack ; respectivement dans les corps de Ben et Lori ; car seul eux deux, était placés côte à côte.

Au bout d'une heure, le festin prit fin et les invités se rendirent tous sans exceptions, dans la salle de bal pour continuer la fête.

Lori, Bex, Cally, Eddie, Ben et Jack, au lieu de s'arrêter au premier étage où se trouvait la salle de bal, continuèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage où qu'était située la grande bibliothèque familiale, dans l'espoir qu'il y ait une réponse à leurs tourments.

Eddie, arrête de toucher mes seins, ça m'agace.

Pour le moment, ce sont les miens ma poule, répondit Eddie dans le corps de Bex.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans mon corps, dit Bex, que tu as le droit d'en faire ce que tu veux.

C'est vraiment étrange, de vous entendre parler ainsi, affirma Lori dans le corps de Jack, et je trouve également étrange de parler avec la voix de Jack.

Tu l'as dit Lori, s'exclamas Eddie.

Pour l'instant l'heure est à la recherche, déclara Ben dans le corps de Cally. Nous devons à tout pris découvrir ce qui nous est arriver et comment y remédier. Cette situation n'est pas possible.

A force, on s'y habitue, renchérie Eddie.

Eddie, l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade et j'ai énormément envie d'allé au toilette, alors arête car, j'en ai plus qu'assez, témoigna Bex.

Personne ne t'empêche d'y aller ma jolie, continua Eddie.

Enlève tout de suite tes mains de ma poitrine, cria Bex !

Vous avez fini de vous quereller ? Car, on a du pain sur la planche et…

Ben !

Cette voix, Ben l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celle de son père, arrogant et égocentrique à souhait. Son père ne craignait rien ni personne, mais à l'inverse, il était craint de beaucoup de monde, dont Ben.

Ben !

Oui, répondit Ben en oubliant qu'il était dans le corps de Cally.

J'ai dit Ben, mademoiselle et à ce que je sait, vous n'êtes pas mon fils Ben, indiqua sèchement Mr Stanton.

Ben comprit son erreur quand il vit face à lui, Cally dans son propre corps. Jack, qui s'était également habitué à la situation, compris également le quiproquo qui venait de se produire et donna un discret coup de coup de coude à Cally.

Oui papa, heu père, dit Cally, que désire tu ?

Ce que je désire !? Je désirerais savoir ce que vous faite dans la bibliothèque à beugler au lieu d'être dans la salle de bal.

Heu …, commença Cally pas très assuré, je leur montrait les centaines de livres que nous possédons.

Et ça y est, ils les ont vu. Maintenant sortez d'ici.

Monsieur Stanton, tenta Ben qui étant son fils savait que faire pour le flattez, pourrions nous restez encore un peu, pour feuilleté vos ouvrages ?

Dans une demi-heure, je veux vous voir en bas.

Bien monsieur.

Monsieur Stanton, parti sous les airs soulagés des six adolescents, qui guettèrent ses pas dans les escaliers.

Bon, nous devons vraiment trouver une solution, s'exclama Lori.

Nous devrions peut-être essayer de se rappeler les circonstances de cette situation, proposa Bex.

Enfin une bonne idée, confirma Jack, qui veut le faire ?

Je me rappelle, débuta Eddie, que juste avant Jack et Ben se disputaient, Lori leurs a dit quelque chose, les lumières se sont éteintes, nous nous sommes évanouis et quand nous nous sommes réveillés, nous avions échangé de corps.

Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit Lori, questionna Cally ?

Je ne me souviens plus, ce ne devait pas être très important.

Moi, je m'en souviens, certifia Ben, et au contraire, je pense que c'est très important. Elle à dit : « essayé de vous mettre l'un à la place de l'autre pour une fois, vous m'agacé avec vos disputes permanentes ».

Ava tu faisait quoi en disant ça, demanda Jack ?

Je crois que je jouais avec mon collier.

Quel collier ? Tu n'en portes pas. Enfin ton corps n'en porte pas, contesta Cally.

Au mon Dieu, Jack tu à perdu mon collier.

Il doit être dans la salle à manger, dit Ben. Le problème, c'est qu'il est dix heures trente et que les invités on du y retourner pour le dessert. Avec de la chance, il doit être à ta place.

Allons-y, lança Eddie qui n'était plus vraiment amusé l'idée de resté piégé dans le corps d'une fille même celui de Bex.

Les six amis se rendirent dans la salle à manger, où effectivement, les invités commençaient à consommer leurs desserts. Jack, toujours dans le corps de Lori se mit à chercher le collier perdu. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches intensives, il ne parvenait toujours pas à le trouver. Il fit donc signe aux autres qu'il n'y était pas.

Ils se rejoignirent tout les six devant les escaliers et décidèrent par consentement mutuel de repartir dans la chambre de Ben où devait certainement se trouver le collier de Lori.

Ils ne mirent que cinq minutes, avant de trouver le collier qui avait glissé sous la table de chevet. Ils retrouvèrent le collier brûlant et il brillait de mille feux. Par contre, ils ne savait toujours pas comment brisé le sort qui les entouraient. Peu avant minuit, après plus d'une heure de recherche, Ben en eu marre et le lança dans les escaliers où le pendentif atterrit avec fracas.

Aussitôt, toutes les lumières de l'étage s'éteignirent de nouveau et les six faibles petites sphères de lumières ressortit des corps pour revenir dans les corps d'origine, les six adolescents s'évanouirent encore, pour se réveillés quelques secondes plus tard.

Au mon dieu ! Je suis trop heureuse, cria Bex les deux mains plaquées sur sa poitrine.

Nous avons retrouvé nos corps ? Pitié dite-moi oui, supplia Eddie qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Oui !!!

Les trois filles avaient crier en chœurs ; heureuses d'avoir retrouver leurs corps. Le pendentif avait été brisé en une centaine de morceaux.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils retournèrent faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube et ce fut Lori Angel qui gagna le concours de déguisement. Jack Daly et Ben Stanton ne se disputèrent plus que occasionnellement. Bex Deveraux et Eddie Nelligan sortirent ensemble, ainsi que Cally Cross et Jack Daly et l'amour réciproque que se vouaient Lori Angel et Ben Stanton fut renforcé.

* * *

**Pour lire mes autres histoires allez voir dans mon profil**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette OS, pour me le dire, il n'y a qu'une solution qui est gratuite et qui fait toujours plaisir : des reviews…**

**Bizoo Bizoo,**

**Laura**


End file.
